wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Black Accident (END)
Thanks to everyone who's supported me through my journey across Phyrria. However, my journey is about to end. I sinceraly hope I'll see you all again. -Amorous I didn't realize that we meant so much until I myself saw how many dragons read about our tale! Thank you all for the support! -Blackheart Thanks to everyone, and I mean EVERYONE! You've helped Luminescent through some rough times, reading Black Accident. Seeing it's popularity has had such an influence on her! -Aloina New to Black Accident? Click here to read part 1 Not quite done with part 2? Click here to read part 2 Chapter 51: Home Luminescent gazed into the sun rising above the rain forest. It was absolutely beautiful. Every passing second seemed to get faster and faster as Luminescent inched closer to her home. Mist was filling the air, purifying it, in a way. Aloina had fallen asleep, and was now resting on Luminescent's back. Luminescent really wanted Aloina to see this perfect scene. The mist was the best part, reflecting rainbows all over the ground Luminescent took a step closer to the first tree of the rain forest. She wanted to run into the forest so badly. However, Luminescent knew she was being watched. Because she'd escaped from Deathbringer, he had to of had Queen Glory set up patrols all along the coasts of the forest. That, and Luminescent could see the invisible bodies of rainwings pacing at the edge of the forest, waiting for her to get close enough so they could shoot her with sleeping darts. Luminescent was not about to let that happen. She took another step towards the forest. One of the 30 or so rainwings had grabbed their blowgun, but the rainwing next to him had grabbed him and shook his head. Luminescent waited, watching the sun rise higher and higher, the mist getting thicker and thicker. Every second she stood gained the attention of more rainwings "You?" The voice Luminescent was waiting for finally asked. "Ah!" Luminescent sighed, relieved "You've finally noticed, Lotus!" Lotus began to giggle Hee hee! She can rhyme! Lotus giggled in his head. "Could you, perhaps tell these dragons that I mean no harm?" Luminescent suggested. "It's okay! I know her! She's lied to me before, so we can trustey, trustey, trust her!" Luminescent giggled at Lotus. Some of the rainwings ''Ooh-ed and some Ahh-ed. While the more educated ones growled at Luminescent. "Prove it." The voice Luminescent didn't want to hear said. "Prove that you mean no harm." Deathbringer growled. Luminescent rolled her eyes. "Did I harm anyone when you were sent to capture me?" Luminescent said. Deathbringer didn't like it, but it was true, Luminescent didn't harm anyone when she disobeyed Queen Glory. "Fine. What are you doing back here?" Deathbringer challenged. Luminescent grinned as she felt Aloina stretch on her back, finally waking up. "I'm here to apologize to Queen Glory. What I did, that wasn't all of me, but rather half of me. It's a little confusing, but It's true." Luminescent answered. Deathbringer began to think, then he cursed, quietly, coming up with his response. "Fine. You may see Queen Glory under the supervision of yours truly." Deathbringer answered. "Then, Queen Glory can decide what you're fate will be." Chapter 52: Meeting Deathbringer did not want to take any risks with Luminescent, so he chose to escort her to the pavilion himself. "How did you escape?" Deathbringer said, on the way. "Sharp talons. Tore the silk easily." She answered. "I knew it, but her majesty insisted on it." Luminescent grinned. "That's not very smart for Glory. I wonder why she chose to do that." Deathbringer shrugged. "Beats me. But I'd do anything for her, so... Yeah..." Deathbringer pushed Luminescent ahead of him. He had a problem with talking to the dragons he wasn't supposed to. Everyone should've known that by now. Luminescent paused in front of the pavilion. ''Am I really ready for this? ''She asked herself. Luminescent took a deep breath. ''Yes I am. '' Luminescent opened the vine curtain separating Luminescent from Queen Glory. Luminescent walked in and stared at Queen Glory, with a Sandwing, who was considerably bigger than Glory next to her. Chapter 53: Thorn "Ahem." Deathbringer interrupted. "Glory, the fugitive has returned." Glory immediately turned around, rather pale purple, until she saw Deathbringer with Luminescent. She began to turn red. "Please tell me next time that you've taken care of the problem, instead of making me think there's a mad rainwing loose in the forest!" Deathbringer grinned. "You know that I'll always take care of the problem before it's actually potentially scary." Deathbringer said, giving Glory "the look" Glory had some flickers of pink, but they faded instantly. "Are you two done flirting?" The Sandwing asked. "My apologies, Queen Thorn. This is the rainwing who was originally going to your court. Until I heard from Queen Ruby and Queen Coral that she isn't a threat." Queen Thorn turned. Luminescent felt that if she were 100% rainwing, she'd be completely pale-purple. Thorn was menacing, despite the fact that Luminescent was bigger than her. "So your the one who defied Queen Glory then?" Luminescent shrugged. "I mean... Technically." Thorn looked up at Luminescent. "She doesn't seem that hostile. Maybe it was a misunderstanding." Luminescent felt relieved. "It was." Luminescent answered. "Where's the proof?" Glory asked. Luminescent grabbed her necklace. "Right here." Chapter 54: Necklace "Your necklace?" Deathbringer asked. "I don't know of any rainwing who would defy you, Queen Glory. Clearly it's been enchanted." Queen Thorn remarked. Queen Glory nodded. "Understandable." Glory said. "Are you going to take it off?" Luminescent nodded. ''Finally, maybe Glory can understand now. '''Luminescent lifted the necklace over her head. She heard Deathbringer choke as well as Glory and Thorn gasping. Luminescent felt her face melt back in half, her scales shrinking back to their normal size. "Three... Moons..." Glory muttered. "I'm back, your majesty." Amorous said. Blackheart bowed, "I'm sorry about what happened, I hope you can forgive me." Blackheart whispered. "C- C- Cosmic?!" Deathbringer stuttered. Amorous and Blackheart stared up at Glory, her colors shifting rapidly as her expression indicated that the puzzle was coming together. "Queen Glory... Are these?" Thorn began. "Yes. These are Lifelight and Blackvoid's children." Glory answered. Her scales began to turn red. "Oh, No." Amorous whispered. "Why would you two do that!? You two scared our Rainforest, In two ways even!" Glory scolded. "Because they love each other." Thorn began. "As far as I'm concerned, you had forced them to stay apart from each other, just to keep the peace. These two would visit each other in secret, until the--" "Black Accident." A young voice informed. Amorous and Blackheart turned to face the Dragonet who tried to save them, Weatherreader. "I'm surprised." She began. "You've clearly made your own fate." Deathbringer cringed, knowing this was one of the now multiplying nightwings who did have powers. "Weatherreader, I told you to not come here today." Glory sighed. Thorn stared stared at Glory. "I'll explain later. Weatherreader, You'd better have a reason to be here." Weatterreader bowed at Queen Glory, "I do. You've clearly made your own fate, Luminescent. But I'm afraid what's coming next cannot be avoided." Chapter 55: Powerful Thorn gave Glory a wry look. Blackheart and Amorous's stomach felt like it was shrinking. "What. Did. I. Miss?" Amorous and Blackheart asked, simotaniously. Weatherreader shrugged. "What did you miss? You both know I can't tell, it just doesn't work like that." Weatherreader sighed. "You know it's better if you don't tell us, don't you." Blackheart whispered. Weatherreader nodded. "What I can tell you is this, sometime this week a nightwing by the name of Starflight--" Glory and Thorn turned towards Weatherreader. "Starflight?" Glory asked. What does he have to--" "Anyways," Weatherreader interrupted. "He's going to want you to help him go somewhere. Once you get there, you'll get to ask any questions you want. That's all. If I tell you anymore, ''you'll both end up dead." Glory hissed at Weatherreader. "Queen Glory, has this nightwing... seen the future?" Thorn asked. "Seven possible futures." Weatherreader corrected. "That's enough." Glory said sternly. "This was why I had personally asked you to not come here today. Sorry, Queen Thorn, I had asked you to come here so I could tell you that nightwings are getting their powers back. I don't know how, but they are." Weatherreader bowed. She turned to leave the building. "Wait!" Amorous called. Weatherreader stopped. "I'm trying to help you!" Weatherreader sighed. "I'm trying to help everyone." Blackheart darted towards Weatherreader too. "Not telling us what's going to happen isn't going to help either!" Weatherreader smacked Amorous with her wing, as hard as she could. "Please!" Amorous begged. "No!" "I'm sure that--" "NO!" "Weatherreader, please tell us--" "I CAN'T!" Weatherreader wiped the tear off her eye. "I was born under all three moons. My powers exceed yours. I am the only one who can save you." Weatherreader cried. She stared at Thorn, then Glory, then Amorous and Luminescent. She forced herself to look away from them, and dashed out the room. Amorous looked down. "I swear! That dragonet enjoys other's suffering!" Glory began. "Anywho, You two can stay in the rainforest... as Luminescent, now that I know why you challenged me." Glory finished. Amorous and Blackheart glanced at each other. "Thanks." They said, placing the necklaces over their necks, having the sinking feeling that Weatherreader really did know of a threat that would kill them. Chapter 56: Reunion "I think you'll like them!" Luminescent grinned, feeling her talons sink into the warm sand. Aloina poked her head out of the sand castle she made. "Hee hee! Yeah! I think I will!" Aloina cheered, accidentally knocking the castle over with her tail. Luminescent escorted Aloina to the much bigger home. Now; Monsoon, Guppy, and Agua had berry bushes planted near the house. "I can't believe that they've completed all this!" Luminescent whispered. "Was it small, cute even?" Aloina asked. "Maybe a little cute... I don't know, how can a house seem cute?" Luminescent pondered. Aloina shrugged, glancing at the house and back. Luminescent walked up to the door, and began to knock on it. "Yeah, you'll like them." Luminescent decided. "Or will I?" Aloina challenged. Luminescent heard, slow footsteps inching towards the door. "Who's there?" A tired voice yawned. "If you're asking about Blackheart and Amorous, then we still don't know." Luminescent grinned at Aloina. "Suprise." Luminescent said. Instantaneously, another set of talons hurried towards the door, shouting. "THERE IS NO WAY!" The first dragon just stood there, shocked. Luminescent could tell because the little blue she could see of his talons, hadn't moved. A third dragon's footsteps had began to rush through the house. "HAS SHE COME BACK!?" He asked. "MOVE AGUA!" the second voice shouted. Luminescent liked hearing the response to her voice, but wasn't expecting that reaction. Luminescent opened the door, hiding Aloina behind her wing. The three seawings stared at her in awe. "It is you!" Agua gasped. The other two stared at her, with a loss of words. "Three moons, please don't cry..." Luminescent sighed. Guppy hid her face immediately, trying to not be noticed by the others. "AUGH! Can I see them!?" Aloina asked, suddenly. There was a moment of silence. "Luminescent, who is--" Monsoon began. Luminescent lifted her wing, revealing the lively dragonet. "Let me tell my story of, well, what happened while I was gone, so you three can understand." Chapter 57: Visitor "And then Glory had forgiven me for what I did." Luminescent ended. "Wow! I can't believe Brixa guided you to the Skywing kingdom, nevertheless I also didn't expect Ruby to let you stay." Monsoon rambled. Agua agreed. Guppy, however, wasn't as convinced. "It took you... what, like two weeks to come back. Comparing the story to how long it took in reality... you at least skipped two days in your story." Luminescent sighed. I don't know how long it took Aloina to fly across the entire ocean. I also neither knew how long I was in the sack." suddenly, a dragon knocked on the front door. "Yes?" Agua answered. "Umm I've been told that an animus dragon lives south from here." a shy sounding voice answered. "There is!" Luminescent began. "He helped us... well... me with something." Luminescent turned towards Aloina who was asleep. If whoever is outside wants to see Abalone, I can't take Aloina. She'd beg him for some random thing, likely to change her appearance.'' "Great," The dragon began. "You wouldn't mind guiding me to his island, would you?" "Not at all!" Luminescent cheered, opening the door, "Just follow me!" -***- It took at least two hours, but Luminescent and the blind nightwing she was guiding reached the island. They had knocked on the door. Soon Abalone asked, from inside the house, "Why are you here?" Luminescent immediately replied, "It's us, Abalone. This Nightwing wants help from you." There was a brief pause. "Luminescent... is that you?" Abalone asked. "Yes, it's us." Luminescent answered. The door unlocked, and Abalone opened it slowly. Luminescent watched the blind nightwing step inside. The nightwing looked like he felt rather uncomfortable after stepping into the house.'' Does he know it's enchanted?'' "Ah! It's good to see you again!" Abalone said to Luminescent. "Tell me, how's it like being... you know."Luminescent could tell Abalone was reluctant to talk to her, but he wasn't about to be a bad host. "Well, I'll tell you later. Right now, this nightwing has a question for you." Abalone shifted his gaze towards the nightwing. "Right, right, right, right, right!" Abalone said. "Now then, what do you want." The nightwing took a deep breath in, then out. ''he wants his eyes back. "I want my eyes back." the nightwing said, sooner than Luminescent expected.. "Alright!" Abalone said, trying to sound polite. Abalone walked to the nightwing's left and began to carve a necklace. Wait... his thoughts are changing!'' "Actually..." the nightwing began, "I don't think I want this." I've lived blind for almost seven years now. Getting my eyes back, unnaturally, would be just as big of a change as when I lost my eyes." the nightwing explained. "I understand." Abalone responded. "But if you ever--" "I don't think I'm going to change my mind." the nightwing interrupted. "Even if I had Eyes of a million colors, I'm going to stay blind." Abalone appeared as if he were going insane. The nightwing began to shuffle around. His thoughts began to sway through Luminescent's head. ''Neither Sunny or Clay would want me to use magic to return my eyes. Tsunami would probably jump a foot in the air every time she saw my eyes. Glory... I don't know. Luminescent lifted her neck. ''Did he just say... Glory? ''Suddenly, words began racing through her head, as if every dragon in Pyrrhia began to chant, whisper, sing, and scowl. ''"WHEN THE WAR HAS LASTED TWENTY YEARS... THE DRAGONETS WILL COME. WHEN THE LAND IS SOAKED IN BLOOD AND TEARS... THE DRAGONETS WILL COME. FIND THE SEAWING EGG OF DEEPEST BLUE. WINGS OF NIGHT WILL COME TO YOU. THE LARGEST EGG IN THE MOUNTAIN HIGH WILL GIVE YOU WINGS OF THE SKY. FOR WINGS OF EARTH, SEARCH THROUGH THE MUD FOR AN EGG THE COLOR OF DRAGON BLOOD. AND HIDDEN ALONE FROM THE RIVAL QUEENS, THE SANDWING EGG AWAITS UNSEEN. OF THREE QUEENS WHO BLISTER AND BLAZE AND BURN, TWO SHALL DIE AND ONE SHALL LEARN IF SHE BOWS TO A FATE THAT IS STRONGER AND HIGHER, SHE'LL HAVE THE POWER OF WINGS OF FIRE. FIVE EGGS TO HATCH ON THE BRIGHTEST NIGHT, FIVE DRAGONS BORN TO END THE FIGHT. DARKNESS WILL RISE TO BRING THE LIGHT. THE DRAGONETS ARE COMING..." ''Luminescent shook her head, but the words, ''"FIND THE EGG OF DEEPEST BLUE. WINGS OF NIGHT WILL COME TO YOU. FOR WINGS OF EARTH, SEARCH THROUGH THE MUD FOR AN EGG THE COLOR OF DRAGON BLOOD. AND HIDDEN ALONE FROM THE RIVAL QUEENS, THE SANDWING EGG AWAITS UNSEEN. TWO SHALL DIE AND ONE SHALL LEARN. THE DRAGONETS ARE COMING." ''continuously echoed through her head. Luminescent almost fell over. "Is your name... Starflight?" Luminescent finally muttered. The night wing stood still. He turned towards Luminescent. "Yes. I am Starflight. Why do you ask?" Chapter 58: Truth Luminescent was delighted to meet one of the dragonets of destiny, but scared at the same time, because Weatherreader had seen the future... Again. Now Luminescent knew something bad was going to happen. Starflight shifted backwards, as if he was invited to leave. "Here, let me guide you out." Abalone suggested. Abalone guided Starflight outside. "JMA, right?" Abalone asked. "Yes." Starflight answered. Abalone plopped a necklace around Starflight's neck, and told him something. Starflight nodded, said something back to Abalone, and took off. Abalone returned into the room. "Why aren't you guiding him?" Luminescent immediately asked. "I enchanted that necklace to make him know how to return to JMA." Luminescent scrunched her snout. "Are their any extra enchantments on that necklace!?" Abalone flinched. He must of had known why Luminescent asked that. "No. I promise. Look, I'm sorry I added extra enchantments onto your necklaces, but--" "Honestly, I don't care about the extra enchantments. All I really want to know is what were they." Abalone turned around, clutching his head. "Three moons, you have to make this difficult. The extra enchantments were, 'The two dragons who wear this will always fuse without any life-threatening mutations.' The second was, 'If one attempts to remove these necklaces from a fused body, then the necklace will burn, as long as the fused dragon's inner thoughts aren't in sync.' and the lat enchantment; 'If the fused dragon is within a ten foot radius of another animus enchanted object, Abalone can take over the fused dragon's body.' I know, I know. I'm a horrible dragon. soon I'm going to go insane from all these enchantments, enough that even my own necklace will shatter." Luminescent sighed. no you won't. Luminescent grabbed Abalone's necklace. It began to burn. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Abalone shouted, "IF YOU REMOVE THIS I WILL GO INSANE! I WILL KILL YOU!" Luminescent lifted the necklace, the necklace scorching her talons. "Trust me." Luminescent stated, in a peaceful manner. Abalone shook his head. "I WILL NEVER TRUST A PAIR OF DRAGONETS!" Luminescent lifted the necklace over Abalone's head, and pulled back. Abalone fell, flinching as if he were having a seizure. Then he opened his eye, and stood up. Chapter 59: Save "How!?" Was the first thing Abalone said. "Why am I not going insane!?" Luminescent grinned. "Your mother can explain." She said. "I killed ''both my mother and father." Abalone said coldly. "And you somehow shape shift into her. Nobody can accept that." Luminescent grabbed Angelfish's note she'd left for Luminescent to show Abalone. Abalone began to read it. "I'm an animus enchantment?" Abalone asked. "If you weren't, you'd probably of had killed me by now." Luminescent pointed out. "And you didn't kill your mother." Abalone re-read the note." K-Kamen killed her, didn't he." Abalone sighed. "I can't believe he'd fooled me with that my entire life. Three moons, to think I could rid this world of evil for one second." Abalone began to cry. 'Ack! Three moons, I can't deal with tears right now. 'Luminescent turned around. "Luminescent... There's one extra enchantment on that necklace that I didn't tell you." Abalone sighed. Luminescent paused. "What is it..." Luminescent asked. "If the wearer of the necklace is in physical danger, a golden shield will appear to save the wearer." Luminescent grinned. "Thank you." She said. "What? After what I've done you're thanking me?" Luminescent turned. "You may of had taken over my body, almost drawn Amorous with those dolphins, and lie to me on multiple occasions; but despite that, I trust you." Abalone wanted to say something but couldn't find anything to say. "I mean, someone shouldn't distrust someone else just because they lied to or used that first someone. You just wanted me to be safe, so I trust you." Abalone just sat there, taking everything Luminescent just said in. "Aw, What a cute little life lesson! But you should return home." Weatherreader's voice said from behind Luminescent, making her jump. She turned towards Weatherreader. "WHY!? IS WHAT YOU SAID IS 'COMING NEXT' HERE!?" Weatherreader backed away from Luminescent. "Jeez, calm down Luminescent. That isn't happening until a few days or so pass. I just thought that you should Re-unite with your parents. Or do you still hate them?" Luminescent relaxed. "You're saying this to help me make the situation not as bad, aren't you?" Weatherreader opened her mouth then shut it. "I take that as a yes! Thanks!" Luminescent dashed out of the house, taking flight. "I feel bad for her." Abalone said to Weatherreader. "You traveled to the future during your talk with Luminescent, didn't you." Weatherreader asked Abalone. "Yeah. Only after seeing her future, I decided to tell her about the extra enchantments." Chapter 60: Plan Luminescent landed in the nightwing village, either being greeted by friendly young dragonets or being hissed at by hateful nightwings. 'I'm only assuming they know from Glory who I was the day I was sent to Thorn. 'Luminescent told herself. She searched for the one dark, dark red dragon known as Blackvoid. Finally she spotted him, sitting alone at the bonfire. Luminescent sighed, knowing how much he hated rainwings. "Hey, Cosmic... Erm, Luminescent?" Deathbringer's voice said from besides Luminescent. "Hey, Deathbringer. I want to reunite with dad... but..." Deathbringer nodded. "I know. His relentless hate for rainwings. I get it. Listen. I knew you'd show up eventually, so why don't you pick a spot to meet privately. I'll tell Void to meet you there." Luminescent nodded. "That sounds great! How about on the beach where this first started?" "Sure." "Thanks Darkstalker!" Darkstalker nodded and walked towards Blackvoid. Luminescent looked up at the canopy above. One distinct home loomed above. 'At least I look like a rainwing, mother should listen to me. 'Luminescent took a step forward and spread her wings. She felt it was a little awkward saying Dad and thinking Mom, since Blackheart's mother died and Amorous never knew her father. Plus, Luminescent was a completely different dragon from Amorous and Blackheart. Suddenly, Weatherreader's words flashed in Luminescent's head. '"But I'm afraid what's coming next cannot be avoided." 'Luminescent stopped mid flight and stared back and forth from Blackvoid and Lifelight's home. She HAD to reunite with her parents together. But what if they had gotten into a fight, possibly starting a much worse black accident. They could tear down the entire rainforest if they had to, just to kill the dragon that harmed their child. "Three moons..." Luminescent began. "Is this what Weatterreader is trying to warn me about?" Chapter 61: Sunset Luminescent laid on the beach. She was unable to tell Lifelight to come. Deathbringer sat next to Luminescent. "Big day, huh?" He asked. "Well, I didn't quite tell Lifelight..." Luminescent admitted. "I told Lifelight." Another voice said. Luminescent turned towards Weaherreader. "I thought you wanted to save me!" "Yes. And I said that this couldn't be avoided. You can avoid this all you want, Luminescent. So I told her to come with the help of--" "Me!" Lotus Flower cheered from behind Weatherreader. "I don't knowey know know why little baby baby baby baby Weatherreader wanted me to tell Lifelight that but--" Luminescent nodded. "What if they get in a fight?" Luminescent worried. "Then you won't be alive much longer." Weatherreader said. Deathbringer glared at Weatherreader. "If anyone thinks of attacking my best friend, then I'll do what Tsunami might do and chase him or her until I kill that dragon. Even so. That statement isn't helping." Weatherreader shrugged. "I thought it was plenty helpful." Luminescent felt butterflies in her stomach. "So... all I have to do is keep them away from a fight, right?" Weatherreader nodded. "Here they come. Be ready." Luminescent looked at the rainforest to see Lifelight stumble onto the beach. Luminescent noticed Weatherreader wasn't looking towards the forest, but rather staring at the seawings' house. Lifelite walked towards Lotus, shooting Deathbringer and Weatherreader a glare. "What was it you wanted me here for again? I would like to get back to eating pineapples." Lifelight scowled. "It's about your dau- dau- daughter!" Lotus Cheered. "Remember, silly? I toldee toldee told you!" Lifelight shrugged, when the sound of talons echoed from the forest. It was Blackvoid, clearly. He emerged from the forest, glanced at Weatherreader, Luminescent, Deathbringer, and then his gaze stopped at the sight of Lifelight, who wasn't paying attention to him. "Oh no... it's this one." Weatherreader sighed, as Blackvoid charged at Lifelight. Chapter 62: Fate Luminescent dashed right in Blackvoid's way. He grabbed her by the neck. "I... HATE... RAINWINGS!" His grip tightened. Luminescent grabbed his talons and tried to remove them. "Why?" Luminescent asked, hoping to finally hear his story. Luminescent felt her necklace beginning to burn. Blackvoid's grip loosened. "You scoundrels killed my wife! It was a day back before the prophecy! She had attempted to retrieve Mastermind a sloth for study! For no reason WHAT SO EVER a rainwing sprayed venom in her eyes." Blackvoid put one of his talons over his mouth, realizing that he didn't want to share that story with a rainwing. "But if that wasn't enough... ANOTHER RAINWING ROBBED ME OF MY SON!" He continued, his grip hardening again. Deathbringer began to try to force Blackvoid off Luminescent. "That's enough, Blackvoid!" Deathbringer growled. "This rainwing knows where your son has gone! And your daughter, Lifelight!" Blackvoid released Luminescent. Lifelight was looking at Blackvoid with little interest. "Ow! That hurt!" Luminescent coughed. She stood up. "Blackvoid... Amorous... they- they are--" "They're dead. Aren't they." Blackvoid interrupted. "No! Not really. Sorry, I'm a little nervous at the moment." Luminescent admitted, lifting her necklace. Chapter 63: Unmasked Luminescent watched Blackvoid's face turn from skeptical to horrified as the necklace dropped onto the ground. Lifelight shrieked when she finally looked at Luminescent melting back into two. Weatherreader giggled, seeing both of these usually very grouchy dragons almost leap into each other's arms. Amorous and Blackheart emerged from the body. The dragonets looked slowly up at their parents. "B-B-B-BLACKHEART?! WHA- I DON'T--" Blackvoid stuttered, loudly. "Amorous? What happened to you? How did you do that?" Lifelight asked. "Ah, the reunion of a lifetime!" Weatherreader sighed, walking past. "Mother... I couldn't leave blackheart behind. I know I love him, just like how you loved dad until..." Amorous started. Lifelight grinned. "Dad, now that I know why you hate rainwings, I have to tell you that that rainwing was only defending his or herself. I promise Amorous and Lifelight have nothing to do with that." Blackheart explained. Blackvoid rubbed his talon across Blackheart's face, much like how he would before his mate passed. Blackvoid opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what he wanted to say. "Besides, Glory is a much better queen than Battlewinner." Blackheart offered. Blackvoid rolled his eyes. "I guess that's a little true. And what you said before." Blackvoid admitted. "And mother, I know that the nightwings used to kidnap Rainwings for experiments, but Queen Glory has taken care of that issue. Plus, Wouldn't it of had hurt knowing that if Starflight hadn't had the idea, the hundred or so many nightwings would've been killed?" Amorous asked. "No... Well... I had only spoken to him and his companion once, granted I was threatening them. They weren't so bad-- I guess?" Lifelight decided. She looked at Blackvoid, and he looked at her. "I'm sorry... for hurting your daughter." Blackvoid apologized. "I'm sorry for spraying your son with venom, Blackvoid." Lifelight apologized. Amorous and Blackheart grabbed their necklaces. "You're going back?!" Blackvoid realised. "Yeah. Plus we won't scare anyone with our faces as Luminescent." Blackheart admitted. "Anything for you, daughter." Lifelight sighed, grinning. Amorous's scales gleamed brightly. "Thanks, mother." Amorous cheered. They both put on the necklaces and morphed back into Luminescent. Lifelight jumped, but Blackvoid caught her. "Heh... Thatś going to take some getting used to." Lifelight admitted. Blackvoid nodded. "And things are magically better because the children lectured their parents." Weatherreader said. Luminescent was about to ask, 'What was that supposed to mean' but Weatherreader collapsed. Blackvoid, Lifelight, and Luminescent hurried to her. "Weatherreader! What's wro--" "''THE ETERNAL LOVE IN A SINGLE BODY HAS COME. SHE CAN SAVE US! THE BEARER OF THE ORB OF TIME AND THE ETERNAL LOVE HAVE COME. NOW WE NEED A DRAGON BORN OF ANIMAL KIN, THE THIEF WHO CAN SEE THE LIGHT, THE HUNTER WHO BECAME THE HUNTED, THE SADDENED SOUL, AND THE LAST OF HIS KIND TO SAVE US ALL" Chapter 64: Prophet Luminescent, Blackvoid, and Lifelight stared at Weatherreader blankly. "H-H-Her voice changed?!" Blackvoid asked. Luminescent knew what this was. "Weatherreader... was that a prophecy?" Luminescent asked. "Erm... I- um, can't say." Weatherreader whispered. "The fate of the world... you know... kind of depends on it." Luminescent grabbed her head. ''"The eternal love in a single body!? Is that me? What else did she say... The bearer of the orb of time... who would that be? The theif who can see the light? A saddened soul? The hunted who became the hunter?" ''Weatherreader sighed. "A-A prophet shouldn't be possible! Nightwings don't have powers!" Blackvoid muttered. Weatherreader shook her head. '"You wouldn't know. You haven't had voices in your thick brain of yours." Weatherreader thought. I-I'm sorry about that. It's just-- um... dyslexia! Yep, just dyslexia! Nothing to worry about!" Blackvoid gave Weatherreader a stern look then turned towards Luminescent. "Promise me you'll, try to visit me, ok... son?" Blackvoid sighed. Luminescent nodded. "Oh! Visit me too daughter... please?" Lifelight begged. Luminescent also nodded at Lifelight. It almost sounded like the two rivals were talking to each other as they were leaving. "I know you're dyslexic, and I know that was a prophecy." Chapter 65: more will be added soonCategory:Fanfictions Category:Content (EpicKieren66) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)